community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
For A Few Paintballs More
Summary: TBWL Plot Troy and Abed go to''' Dean Pelton's office looking for answers about the mysteries surrounding this year's paintball contest. They find both Bill''' and the Dean there but before they can question him any further Pistol Patty 'and the paintball troopers arrive. Troy and Abed hide as Bill and Pelton are shot repepeatedly by the invaders. Pistol Patty then reveals herself to be 'Dean Spreck from city College. He tells Pelton he orchastrated the entire thing in order to get the Greendale students to destory their own school. The troopers then notice Troy and Abed eavesdropping and chase them off. In the Anthropology class the remaining students gather as Troy and Abed explains the situation to them. Troy proposes that they form an alliance to not only stop the invasion but to win the prize money so they can repair the damage done top the school. In keeping with the Star Wars theme Abed decides to assume a Han Solo persona and flirts with Annie. As Jeff mocks Troy's attempts at trying to become the leader of the assembled students a modified radio controlled car slips into the room rigged with a paintball grenade. Garrett 'spots it causing everyone to immediately take cover. 'Magnitude throws himself onto the device sacrificing himself for the group. Spreck is in Dean Peltons office monitering the situation through a camera on the drone. Jeff inspects the device and notices it prompting a response from Spreck over the school's P.A. system. Jeff vows that they will beat him and make him pay for what he's done. The paintball troopers than enter the office with a prisoner, Pierce. He offers to tell Spreck anything he wants to know about Jeff. Back at the Anthropology room Jeff and Troy rally the Greendale studens while also bickering over the leadership position. Greendale flag is violated 1.png|It was hard at first but the City College goons succeded... Greendale flag is violated 2.png|..they took over Greendale by slipping in through the backdoor... Greendale flag is violated 3.png|...penetrating the very center of the school... Greendale flag is violated 4.png|they decided to erect thier flag... Greendale flag is violated 5.png|...a violation that Greendale will be sore over for quite sometime. Dean Spreck starts to taunt the Greendale students over the P.A. as his troops continue to rampage across the campus. Meanwhile the alliance discuss strategy as Jeff and Troy butt heads over which of their plans to implement. Troy wants to set up an trap, he intends to lure the troopers into the library and rig the sprinkler system to spray them with paint that Annie, Abed and Shirley recovered. Jeff instead wants to launch a maassive assault on the ice cream truck and capture the paintball machine gun. Annie suggests a compromise, split up the thier forces and carry out both plans simultainously. Troy's group including Abed, Annie, Garrett and Shirley manage to succesfully divert some of the ground forces away from the ice cream truck. As planned the troopers follow them into the library but things start to unravel when Garrett accidently sabotages thier escape route. They are now trapped in the study room and surrounded by paintball troopers Jeff and his squad then launch thier offensive but despite gaining some ground initially they end up being pinned down by the machine gun unable to advance any further. While Jeff and Quendra are taking cover he tries to motivate her with a rousing inspirational speech. He then tries to renew the attck but is quickly shot and eliminated from the competition. Back in the library Troy's group has no choice but to fight thier way out of the library before Shirely springs the trap they set for the troopers. Recurring themes Continuity: *''Part Duex'': This episode is an immediate continuation of the previous episode. *''Returning students'': This epsiode sees the return of a number of greendale students: Bill, Vicky, Magnitude, Garrett, Leonard, StarBurns and Quendra. *''Mad skillz'': Troy's "super plumbing skills" return, first shown in "English as a Second Language" *''Sweet ride'': Shirley uses the campus security golf cart from "The Science of Illusion" to help with the assualt on the ice cream truck. *''A nice gesture'':Troy and Abed do thier signature hand slaps Pop Culture refrences: This episode is a direct homage to Star Wars and has very obvious refrences to it. Examples include: *Dean Pelton and his paintball troopers walk down the hallway mirroring Darth Vader's first appearance in "Star Wars Episode VI: A New Hope'. *The text scrawl used in the opening *Abed taking on the Han Solo persona and convincing Annie to play the role of his Princess Liea *The paintball troops pull down the statue of Luiz Gusman just like citizens of Courascant pulled down Emperor Palpatine's statue *A scene where a paintball RC drone races through the hallway of Greendale folllowed by paintball troopers mimics a similar shot In Star Wars involvoing a droid and two stormtroopers in the hallway of the Death Star. *Jeff's plan to assault the Ice cream truck is similar to the assault on the Death Star Non-Star Wars related refrences include: *Dean Spreck talking on the P.A. system is a nod to the DJ character in the 1970's gang movie "The Warriors" *Jeff mentions "The Little Rascals" Running gags: *''Bag-ul ''-Troy mispronounces the word juggernaut saying instead "juggle-knob" *''Come sail away! -''Troy cries after Magnitude's scrifice *''You're the worst! ''- Vicky calls Britta this although Britt claims she did that just to fit in Meta references: Nothing really subtle about this episode. Go look at the Pop culture refrences section. Ultimateatomicbuster 18:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Season 2 Episodes